1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved refrigerating apparatus which includes two compartments and more particularly to such an apparatus wherein each compartment has evaporation therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art refrigerating apparatus such as the two-compartment type refrigerator, includes two evaporators, each evaporator mounted in the frozen food compartment and the refrigerated food compartment, and the refrigerant gas flow is automatically controlled by the temperature of each compartment as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-901 (Tokunaga et al) and Japanese Utility Model Publications No. 47-26435 (Ushida et al) and No. 49-18274 (Kondoh).
However, in Ushida et al, the refrigerant gas flow of the first evaporator is controlled by an electromagnetic valve connected between a first capillary tube and the first evaporator. As a result, the valve frequently frosts due to refrigerant evaporation occurring between the first capillary tube and the first evaporator, and the solenoid coil of the valve locks, thus causing electrical accidents.
Both Tokunaga et al and Kondoh includes three capillary tubes and an electromagnetic valve, and the valve is connected between the condenser and the one capillary tube. But these references are undesirable, because, it is necessary that each capillary tube take into account the conduit resistance for setting. As a result, one compartment is not cool for the refrigerant gas so as to not flow to the second evaporator when the valve is opened.